There is a known technique called DSC (Dynamic Sensitivity Control) for increasing frequency use efficiency by appropriately switching a threshold of carrier sense (CCA (Clear Channel Assessment) threshold) according to an environment. An example of a method related to the DSC includes a method of setting the CCA threshold such that the number of terminals existing in a communication available range of a terminal is within a predetermined range. The method has a problem that when a hidden terminal exists in a same BSS (Basic Service Set) as the terminal, a throughput in the BSS is reduced.